fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Raynor Mortus
Summary Early Life It is unknown to many save from Mortus himself but it is believed he may have been born on Ultramar during the Great Crusade, and inducted into the Ultramarines on his teens. The Nachmund Gauntlet On the ending of the 41th Millenium, Abaddon, chosen of the gods destroyed the planet of Cadia, spilling the galaxy in half with a aetheric knife known as the Cicatrix Maledictum. But hope still existed, as the Primarch of the Ultramarines, Roboute Guilliman returned there was much to be done, much to be saved from the clutches of Chaos. Enter the next step on posthuman design, The Primaris Marine. They were spread across the galaxy to save it from the claws of the chosen of anarchy and destruction, one of these groups, these Chapter was the Castellans of the Rift. They were sent to the Nachmund Gaultet to evacuate and liberate it from the clutches of the Chaos Cults that have besieged it, which included Daemon Engines and Traitorous Knights. Of these humble Castellans there was one, but a mere Intercessor, Reynor Mortus; He was a man with problems, he joined the ranks of the superhuman Astartes to make a difference, to unite the galaxy on the banner of hope and salvation from itself. To awaken to see what the Imperium has become was a deep, dark revelation, it didn't break him but to see the tenants of religion reinstated on a scale unimaginable was the deepest knife to his heart and to the Emperor beloved by all. As he battled he cultists and their cursed machines he started to be disgusted by the state of the Imperium, the fact that it hid some of the darkest times in history, the fact that it lied about the nature of Chaos, it all began to affect him the more he was on the battle. Weeks and months passed as innocents died by the accursed engines and the persistence of the cultists and the dreaded Dark Mechanicum, he sometimes prayed without knowing to, to his father, to be as strong as steadfast as him in archiving hope to save the galaxy. On several campaigns he battled, the course of such battles was bitter, almost grinding on his remaking of steadfast warriors into corpses. The Primaris marines still fought on, still did their best to defeat the machines, the worlds on the edge of chaotic corruption, and even the innocents were beginning to be far from easier to find, some joining The Enemy in desire for survival. Seeds of Doubt Months on different planets began to develop to years, and each one was a tasteless war, Astartes were made for war, but even Primaris were not capable of battling such mechanical abominations, many attempts at contacting Imperial Knights and Titans went unanswered, perhaps the Inmaterium trying his best to sabotage the Emperor's chosen's duty, some dread news of Chaos Marines coming from those that were on the outer rim of the Rift, as their communications came distorted, but the truth was there, they were losing a war, the liberation was becoming a cage for the Castellans. On the Forge World of Cryuz there were news, or at least reports of Knights, but not of the foe, but Loyalists, at this the Chapter Master came to the ambition of aiding them, possibly it was their world being besieged by the forces of the Enemy, unfortunately both his predictions were right, it was indeed a Knights Planet, but the forces of darkness were attempting to convert the machines into their own, Engines of death and obliteration were battling the honorable machines, these ones disturbing, almost organic in composition, bearing the three lobed symbol of Nurgle. A symbol of despair and fear, at this the turn of the battle was turned for the worse. Of all the battles that came before some were bittersweet victories, as the civilians were saved, sent out of the Rift, but the overwhelming force of the traitors that have been amassed for millennia was coming forth from the Nachmund System, finally it was revealed to the Castellans who these Traitorus Knights served; The Death Guard. The Plague Wars still bitter on their hearts, the marines both Primaris and standard came to their foes with revenge on their souls, even if their ammunition was faulting on their numbers and the armor that they wore was beginning to lose his luster, being dented and somewhat in disrepair by the constant lost wars. In this world Mortus was embittered, far more than before, he may have saved many civilians from the Rift, but the fact that the wave of traitors, daemons and their possessed engines were still coming was not too good on his mind. He was one of the most vocal of those that showed doubts, believing that Guilliman sent them to a suicide mission, that and the fact that the Empeor's conquests on the far past have been rendered null, pointless by the success of Chaos. As they battled the once named Dusk Raiders Raynor noticed something, these rotting, corpse like mockeries of the Emperor's words ("They will be untouched by plague or disease, no sickness will blight them.") were winning, they were shrugging bolts that for the most part would have killed a regular Traitor Astartes, the only exception were bolt shots to the head, but the reactions and skill these marines were capable rendered it useless. The aid of the blight machinery they used, their tanks, Engines, Drones, Titans, was beyond almost all hope. Reynor thought for a moment he was lost, he and everything he was fighting for was lost, and again he noticed the complete opposite with the Guard, they were cheerful, they were durable and capable of fighting the Primaris, not complete toe-to-toe, but with enough manpower and aid to match them. Their power, the fact that they were overwhelming them was far beyond anything he expected, their durability, even with their rusted, diseased appearance disturbed and interested him, he could argue that the fell energies of Chaos empowered them, but it was pointless to continue on such assumptions, he needed to know what was their secret, even if the tide of the battle was turning sour. The Knight House that was fighting for their freedom was being overrun with the Dark Mechanicum's might, not even the vehicles and tactics of the Castellans could save this world, Reynor stared at a Death Guard, ripping a cursed sword from a standard astartes brother's neck, even as the Barbaran was being punched, even as bolts were being shot at his gut, nothing could stop him, this awed Reynor even as he was leaving, retreating with his brothers, the House lost and perhaps hope. Nurgle's Embrace On those weeks after that disastrous rescue attempt the Castellans were believing they should leave, many were given their freedom, but the planets themselves were covered in the filth of Chaos, Raynor desired to talk to them, to the Marines of Plague, to see what was their secret, even if they were dilapidated, rusted and overall combat-unworthy in appearance but not in deed. Many of the following attempts at driving the forces of Chaos have been, as always bittersweet, some were successes, more than before, thankfully enough, but the rest was covered in planets far too corrupted to be properly called normal, indeed the Rift Castellans were battling the Traitor Astartes far too often, their appearances as recurrent as the Dark Mechanicus and the Traitor Knights. On one of this battles on a planet of sand, Mortus had the chance to battle a Death Guard upclose. Mortus came to the betrayer by breaking code and leaving his squad, the Plague Marine was inside a tunnel shaped wreckage, a fallen Titan of rust and disease. Raynor fought the the traitor alone, the later was far more skilled on the matters of hand to hand, but his strength was lacking in contrast to Mortus's own, the Primaris pinned the traitor down, holding the rusted Bolter away and demanding the traitor to talk, to explain what was the secret of his power, the Death Guard was amused, and they both spoke, even if it was with very terse terms. He said that what he had was a curse, that he desires to be like the Primaris is, of his true flesh and not the rotten body he has, but the benefits of lacking pain, of spreading disease to foes with his very touch was far too helpful for him to truly be on the edge of madness, little moments like these helped him live with what he was. And Raynor, in hesitance wished to see how he could obtain it, as he could, with his superior frame, be a stronger Chaos Marine than he. At this the amused Barbaran chortled, as what he suggested was betrayal of his allies, at this realization Mortus left, his mind on frustration at the conflict he had. In those seconds a Battle Brother came, demanding Raynor what was the meaning of this, in those seconds the plague marine shot the astartes on the head, at this Mortus was shocked, the plague marine ran away, to dissimulate the Primaris astartes fired loosely at the fleeting Death Guard, as he returned to his brothers, they wondered what happened, Mortus responded with the fact that the Guard was battling both him and the downed brother before escaping. A ritual was done that night after the victory the Castellans inflicted on the Death Guard, their forces retreated as their siege and warmachines were not supplied that day, the marines of Nurgle began to see the potential this Primairs possessed, Armund, one of the most ancient sorcerers on their warband made a communion with the Plague Lord, asking him what to do with Raynor. On that same night even Mortus's superhuman endurance needed rest, so he slumbered on his quarters, the many scars on his skin making a picture of a young soldier surviving in body but perhaps not in spirit. Mortus began to dream of the Empire of Mankind, of his father, how he began to accept the power he obtained after being Emperor in all but name, of the fact that the battles he endured against Chaos were not sort of metaphors of the state of his empire, of how it could survive but not for long, that the forces of both mortal traitors and ethereal monsters would rise. The dreams became ever more realistic, until Raynor believed it was not a dream, but a look into the future, the Imperium infighting once again for greed and zealotry, his Primarch obsessing over power and fame than rebuilding what his father desired, and how the forces of The Despoiler were closer to success...it was horrifying. Raynor begged it all to stop, and as it happened a hand came to his shoulder, telling him that what he seeks can be given, that the Imperium could be stronger, and for that it needed Chaos; He saw the overwhelming power it gave and the numbers it attracted, the fact that it could take pain and give endurance, give purpose to their lives. Raynor accepted, desperate for the horrid visions to stop. To curse the Emperor for the lies he has given, swearing that he would make his brothers join first, that he would introduce Chaos from the inside if it was the last thing he would do on his life. Joining the Winning Side The Chapter Master was declaring that the time of this crusade needed to be on hiatus as of now, to return the Void outside the Rift and inform Lord Guilliman of what has happened thus far, on those days fewer and fewer battles ensued, and on each one Raynor made sure to separate himself from his brothers and sought to see the ways of the traitors, talking to Death Guard, Dark Mechanicus and even the cultists, these arrangements were made on his dreams, thanks to the help of a Death Guard psyker. On those arrangements he began to steal and learn occult practices, he became a secret Demonologist, sacrificing serfs when none saw, creating rituals to commune better with his sorcerous ally. This secretive behavior was noticed by his fellows. During those days he began to experiment with ways to corrupt his fellow marines to the ways of Nurgle, with the help of the Chaos Sorcerer, putting the tonics on their food, on those attempts he the astarte, ten died on a single week, each death was unintended on creating the right formula, as such he stopped, the suspicions on him were not abated by this event, but quite the contrary. On those remaining missions his fellow astartes followed him, they started to notice the fact that serfs were missing, and his change in demeanor from a atheistic warrior to one who silently prays to the Emperor, they began to watch his headquarters, which Mortus fervently kept it locked, kept possible secrets. After a few weeks their investigations were fruitful, a serf investigated his quarters as Mortus was doing his duty, alongside the fact that the scouts that were watching him witnessed him talking with cultists, such behavior was shown to the Chapter Master who demanded him to present himself, at this Raynor became aware of the possibility that he was discovered, rushing to his quarters before a group of his fellow Primaris pinned him to the ground, removing his armor. On those days they tortured him as they left the Rift, he begged the to understand that Chaos would strengthen the Imperium, they should grasp that, all of those platitudes were for naught. On the seventh day of torture he was given his trial and execution, and he on his desperation to survive, begged Nurgle for the strength needed, after this he was shot continuously, revealing maggots, rotten and spoiled organs, a final bolt could have grazed his head, but he spat at his attacker, this spit came like a hose's, spilling the contents of his stomach acid and his Betcher's Gland, alongside spitting on his chains, he spilled his acid water on the faces of his Primaris captors, before taking back his armor, escaping the vessel by taking a Drop Pod, with no other choices, he left for the Rift once again, deeply injured and with no ammunition. Nurgle's Agent The lone drop-pod was drifting on the Great Rift, for what seemed like a week, but even on the darkest moment of the marine's life, Nurgle smiled on him, as his pod was found by a nearby ship, a astartes ship covered in flesh and rotting matter. This ship contained a remnant of the many Plague Fleets that have besieged the system, the Chaos Lord of the battleship noticed that the Pod was drifting in space and demanded it on board, noticing from a telepathic communion that this pod has been expected. The plague astartes joined on the dock, armed and prepared to face whatever was on this lone drop-pod, the Sorcerer Armund was the most confident and calm of this arrival, being the one who opened the compartment, revealing a Primaris marine bleeding inside his pale green powered plate, Armund took the astartes and ordered him to be held up, the Lord warned him not to make this stranger a weapon of his, to turn against him or he would fail, and die on the attempt. During those following days Armund festered the hatred on Raynor's soul, the telepathic communications have rendered a good many defenses on his mind crushed to be plundered, the information of the Castellans activities and current plans revealed, the emotions of despair and unfitness were also obtained, making Mortus vulnerable to manipulation all the more. He learned a good deal about Nurgle, and the beliefs of the Brabaran warband, he started to admire these echoes of the Great Heresy, believing himself now to belong to them. For all those days his frame began to change, now fully becoming a astartes of the plague, his organs being forced to be contained on a gut-plate, his limbs and left pauldron erupted in biomechanical spikes. His advanced plate fused to his body. During those days of grooming Armund had a vision, that Raynor would be a Chaos Lord, that he above all others on this ragged warband would give great plunder and conquest. The might of a Primaris with the blessings of Nurgle was a force to be reckoned, his might comparable to that of a Terminator, but with a slighter edge on agility, Raynor became of the mightiest warriors on the ship excluding the Lord, and for weeks the suggestion of creating his own warband was made by his sorcerous ally, even as far as to try to convince a great many to side with him, playing to their feelings of disrespect that their leader has done, the fact that they were embittered but could again fight for something meaningful other than revenge. A month later after Mortus's joining, the Death Guard battled a Primaris vessel, boarding it, apparently being one of the flagships of the Castellans of the Rift, on that day Mortus swore a oath that he would take as many scalps as necessary, to prove to his lord the weakness of those that denied Chaos. The battle was grinding, the number of Primaris on the tight corridors overwhelming the Plague astartes, but undaunted Mortus began to hunt down his former brothers, taking their skulls and organs, promising to his barbaran brothers that he would offer them to his Lord, thanks to this the flagship's power was beginning to diminish, the Chaos Lord was determined to kill the Master, but Mortus arrived first. The terminator clad Chapter Master fought the traitorous Primaris, recognizing him as Raynor Mortus and with that, being more vicious on his sword, meanwhile Mortus's chainsword parried the field, their speeds equal, but Mortus was no fair fighter, taking off his helm and locking it on his corroded armor flank, before taking the tube that feeds him his foul liquids, and spitting to the Master's exposed face, the horrid hose like torrent melting the astartes's face, before falling dead, his skull was tore open, by Raynor's hand, before the Chaos Lord busted in, demanding for them to battle for this outrage, Armund, having followed their irate leader actually approved, and suggested a lonesome planet to have this duel. The planet was rocky and seemed uninhibited, the Death Guard and their slaves formed a gigantic circle, both corrupted Primaris and Barbaran Lord began to watch each other, their circling steps only the calm before the storm, wordlessly both warriors battled, Armund fought with the Chapter Master's stolen Power Sword, while the Lord fought with a corrupted Maul, both forcefields tearing each other apart, the strength of the Terminator already greater than that of the Master, but Armund wasn't going to give up the possibility of favor by the Plague Lord, so he battled as long as he could, hoping the Lord could tire, as he was far slower than his fellow Guards, thanks to his Cataphractii plate. For a hour they battled, until finally the Lord made a slow movement of his sword, a pathetic parry to shield his helmeted face, before Armund impaled the sword on it, extracting the skull to make sure he ended his life. After that he demanded all Guards to bow before him or battle him, they took their knees, as this happened the skies of the dark Rift began to storm, green lighting began to rain to the ground before hitting Mortus's forehead, inscripting three burned lobes on his forehead, no different than the Lord's own, before his very body began to reek a aura of ascension, at this occurrence Mortus was marked by Nurgle as a Chaos Lord. With his might he summoned daemons, offering the bodies of the taken including half of the serfs found on the Chapter's Flagship. With these offerings the daemons awarded him with one of their own daemon weapons, a Plague Daemon Ax, Plaguebringer. A Great Unclean One who entered the realspace came to him, it spoke of him as "a bear that would bring great despair to all planets he came", and Reynor accepted this, taking the bear motif to his new warband, ordering the daemons to repaint the marines's armor, and personally killing those that showed open defiance at this, refusing to bow to his will, even after witnessing his deeds. After that night, the Death Guard obtained a new warband, one who would swear to subvert and fight the Imperium of Man, in the name of his salvation.''' Appearance Raynor Mortus originally was a standard Primaris Marine of The Castellans of The Rift, With the standard colors of pale greens, black backpack, a white faceplate and dark green trims and highlights. Now as he changed into one of Nurgle's chosen he looks far from his noble lineage, now wielding a small gut plate (smaller than most Plague Marines thanks to his superior resistance), spikes of bone penetrating his armor on his limbs, left shoulder pad and upper upper fingers. His helmet now possessing antlered horns and his chest being forced to carry a tube connecting to his mouth, the helmet was cut on the bottom to allow the fluids to reach his lips. Like all Plague Marines he is corpse pale, with white eyes, his skin full of blisters. His face has a single red visored cybernetic replacement for his eye, the left. His plate is the standard Mark 10 "Tacticus Armour" of the Primaris, now fused to his body by the many fluids and biological modifications Nurgle has gifted him. His chestplate also is decorated by six arrows pointing at the sides, covering the Imperialis. The colors of his Power Armor are of a slightly green mustard or dark beige, with Gunmetal grey trims. Like many Nurglites it is rusted, covered by oils, dents, and overall aged and ruined appearance. Personality The Primaris Marines have been created to be elite among the elite. They have been prepared to the eventuallity of the Imperium going again to a Dark Hour of need. Some of them may be inexperienced, even if they are forged to be superior to their brothers, as they have seen little if nothing of the 41th Millennium, one of these examples is Raynor Mortus. He was one of the many astartes of the Great Crusade, he was a hopeful man, believing that his kind where the light on the darkness of ignorance that shrouded the galaxy. As that was he thought his Gene-liege was without moral wrong, as his mission was just. He almost worshiped his father. To see the Imperium as it was, full of corruption, prejudice and superstition on a scale far greater than even before disturbed him and made him have inner despair on his soul. Thanks to this and the existence of Chaos, something the Emperor denied and made unrevealed to His empire, the primaris began to have second thoughts, doubts. The vision that Nurgle showed him disturbed him the most, as it was one of the many outcomes the Imperium of Man would have taken, and the fact that Raynor, as much as he was taught of Chaos and the taints it has, had arrogance on his heart; He believed he could control the corruption, to make it tolerable and to infect his fellow astartes, in order to subvert the Imperium from the inside and slowly create a scenario no different than the Great Heresy. He was fortunately caught before any of this came to be, and escaped, his inner corruption revealed as he was injured to the point of near death. Thanks to this and the teachings of the Traitor Legion Death Guard, he became a fanatic, a man of faith in Chaos. He thinks that Nurgle himself as given him a purpose, to aid the Traitor Legions in succeeding, to force the Imperium to be strengthened by the Powers, and as such, better protected for his own good. Reynor overall is a pious creature, polite and highly self-righteous, believing himself a legend in the making, being bombastic on his boasts, and hating the Imperials for being so deluded on their denial, considering the "real" heretics. But even so he is a man of both fierceness and affability, if any of his command dare defy him he will force his will, physically or verbally, depending on how much the resistance is made. But to those loyal, competent or have not showed any ulterior goals beyond revenge and to make a new order he is calm and almost laid back, as on his mind to be a tyrant would be hypocrisy. Thanks to this he encourages and preaches the fact that Nurgle is a god to offers happiness and endurance, that the time of the Imperium is gone, or at least has stood far too long, and it is time for renewal. He is also highly reverent of the Death Guard Barbaran beliefs, restoring the "LIberators" image, as best as he can on his warband, as they are the supposed protectors of the weak, the destroyers of tyrants and decadent Empires; That the Bear Axes were the future of the Imperium's own Chaos Marines. On his topic of faith, he is loyal to Nurgle and highly respectful of any religious, Chaotic practices of his god or any others, being very reluctant to fight fellow battle-brothers of piety. He understands that Nurgle is a image of fear, to weaken and give despair, but he decrees that if the Plague Father is a bringer of such, then it would be to the tyrants and their underlings, that the Chosen of Nurgle would not fear, would not suffer to disallow any willing to surrender and be embraced by the true path. Abilities and Traits He wears the standard issue Mark 10 power armor, now fused to his body by the chemicals that Nurgle has gifted him. He carries a Daemon Sword of Nurgle, a ''Plaguebringer. ''This sword can cause decay to overall objects that are stuck with it, and in some cases cause Nurgle's Rot on any living victims. The most notable thing about him is his augmented durability, now thanks to his advanced plate, Primaris enhancements and Nurgle's Mark he is as durable and strong as the standard Terminator, capable of punching one to death if necessary. Mortus is a aggressive fighter, always going forefront to inspire his men, comparisons to the berzerkers of Khorne can be made to those that witness him, as his fighting style and advance is unlike the normal slow, tank like thread of his fellow Death Guard. He carries the Gifts of Nurgle which are the following: * '''Blight Grenades - made of the miniaturised heads of the enemies of Nurgle, killed by one of Nurgle's favourite plagues. The grenades scare and disorient enemies as they attack. * Corpulent Immensity - the champion's frame swells and his innards bloat, his skin sloughs and pores weep pus, despite this he is blessed with vigour and strength * Nurgle's Cloud of Flies - Thick cloud of flies surround the champion so anyone wishing to attack him in close combat gets distracted by the swirling insects * Nurgle's Rot - one of Nurgle's favourite plagues. It causes many afflictions upon those near it, including blisters, boils, and welts. The damage is quick, but the suffering intense. Many submit themselves to Nurgle just to end the torment. The Plaguebearers and Great Unclean Ones are normally surrounded by a thick fog of disease, and in some cases the Champions of Nurgle are deemed worthy enough to bear this formidable weapon for Nurgle. * Acid Torrent: The user can spew forth a hose torrent of the bile that is in his insides to burn and distract foes. Relations Friends and Allies Armund: '''He bonded with the Sorcerer in their shared hopes of rebuilding the Imperium, Armund sees the Primaris as a younger brother, while Mortus sees him as a older one, and maybe a mentor on the ways of Chaos, they can be seen talking on the decks often, and share respect for those that have faith on their gods. '''His Warband and Legion: '''He is very lenient and somewhat laid back with his forces, but to any who dare even show repeated resistance or defiance he will kill, intimidate or even mutilate. On his views of the Death Guard he romanticizes them, hearing the tales of their endurance and strength to protect the weak (now long abandoned) has made him try his best to restore such a image, in order to delude himself, his followers and the like into believing themselves the heroes. '''Typhus: '''They share a rivalry, as of now nothing truly going into conflict, but Typhus's arrogance and constant rubbing of his Ascended Mark created a dislike from Mortus, as he sees him as a wretch that should treat his allies with more modicums of respect. Typhus himself sees Raynor as a outsider, sometimes making fun of his Ultramarine blood, which even if it is tainted by the gifts of Nurgle, will never be truly Barabaran or even terran. '''Mortarion: '''Mortus thinks neutrally of his Priamarch, his recent crusades to take over the Imperium are admired by him, alongside his power and daemon form, but he still fears that Mortarion's scientific mind might force him to give him the secrets of the Primaris program, and as such might create fellow Chaos Primaris, something that he would be less than thrilled to see come about, as such he tries his best to stay hidden from his view. As of now Mortarion seems mildly amused by one of Guilliman's sons coming to his own, adoring their beliefs and sharing their same fate, believing that on the right time he might extract what he can from him, and enhance his forces. '''Other Chaos Legions: '''Raynor thinks very highly of the more successful Chaos warbands of the fallen legions, including the Iron Warriors (their hatred of the Emperor and endurance), Black Legion (which he more than once considered joining), The Red Corsairs and the Word Bearers (the former for their ambitions, the later for their fervent, unbreakable faith). And more than once refuses to take and steal from them, unless he has to, or is provoked. Enemies None are personal individuals yet as of now, as Mortus thinks little of his opponents, only seeing them as obstacles to destroy, even if they best him in any way. '''Disliked Legions: He thinks that the traitor legions of the Emperor's Children, Night Lords (except those of Krieg Acerbus), Alpha Legion and (fittingly enough) Thousand Sons are disgusting and should be purged. The Children for their hedonism, which he finds less than the dignified revenge seekers he expects the Legions to be. For the Sons of the Hydra, Night Lords and Ahriman's lot he is disgusted, as they lack faith, only using Chaos as a tool and lacking the reverence needed to use it. Their hypocritical, almost puritan need to posture their "purity" of the airs of Chaos revolts him, as it is the only logical path to take, and should be embraced. The fact that most of them refuse to unite to fight a common foe is what makes him the more contemptuous. To these legions he mostly avoids or feels slightly less reluctance to steal and kill. Other Personal Statistics Gender: Male. Age: Kept on stasis since the 31th Millennium. Date of Birth: Unknown. Birthplace: Ultramar Likes: religious Piety, Comradely, Nurgle. Dislikes: Agnosticism, Maltheism, hypocrisy. Insulting and harming those he values. Eye Color: Green. Hair Color: Brown, now bald. Hobbies: '''Talking with his comrades, creating rituals, sermonizing. '''Values: '''Hope, ironically for a Nurglite he values the hope as a way to create a better future. '''Martial Status: Single, uninterested on sexual or romantic matters. Combat Statistics Tier: '''At least '''High 8-C, likely higher '''physically. Up to '''High 6-C with weaponry (Capable of taking down Terminators) Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Low-Light Vision, and can accurately analyze any chemical he eats/tastes and break them down if required (Also allows the Space Marine to literally eat anything if needed), Immortality (Type 1), Regeneration (High-Low), Has extra organs that can take over if one should fail, Can eat creatures/people and absorb part of their memories from their DNA/RNA, can filter out toxins, Can spit blinding and extremely corrosive acid that melt away all organic and some metallic material (Now can spit great torrents), Can survive in the vacuum of space, Can breathe underwater, Immune to Poisons, Motion Sickness, White Noise, Sudden Flashes and Sonic Attacks, Resistance to Extreme Radiation/Heat, Telepathy, Soul Attacks and Possession. Can Summon Daemons, can create diseases by scrapping his talons on the foe, can infect foes with Nurgle's Rot with his Daemon Weapon. Can create a cloud of flies from his body, in order to distract foes. '''Attack Potency: '''At least '''Large Building level '(Can fight toe to toe with Terminators and be able to harm them physically) '''Large Island level with weaponry (With his daemon Axe, with is as strong as Terminator weaponry) Speed: Low Subsonic. At least Hypersonic+ combat speed and reactions (slowed down by his bulk) Lifting Strength: Class 5 to Class 25, '''perhaps '''Higher (Effortlessly able to lift and toss around several ton slabs of metal as weapons) Striking Strength: 'At least '''Large Building Class '(Can punch a nearly half-ton astartes over the horizon), '''Large Island Class with his Axe. Durability: '''Likely '''Large Island level (Nurgle's gifts make him equally as durable as a Terminator) Stamina: '''Superhuman. '''Range: '''Extended melee range due to them having larger limbs, few kilometers with his Bolter. '''Standard Equipment: * '''Mutated Mark 10 "Tacticus Armour": '''Primaris Power Armor now fused to his body, it augments his already durable frame. * '''Plaguebringer Axe: '''Daemon Weapon of Nurgle, capable of infecting foes with Nurgle's Rot. * Modified '''Mk.II Cawl pattern Bolt Rifle: '''Standard Primaris Boltgun, now inferred with acid on the insides of the Bolts for extra damage. '''Intelligence: '''Gifted, standard Astartes intelligence. '''Weaknesses: '''None notable save from his downgrade in speed. Trivia Originally the idea came about by the color scheme displayed by this illustration of a Death Guard. Alongside the fact that there was a need of creating a warband and character that are philosophical about the nuances of Nurgle. The artist of the Profile drawing is Caibotht. Category:Military Characters Category:Super Soldiers Category:Soldiers Category:Acid Users Category:Disease Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Axe Users Category:Leaders Category:Original Characters